


Best Laid Plans

by ver_Million



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_Million/pseuds/ver_Million
Summary: "It’s simple, isn’t it? You just get down on one knee and pop the question.”“That is completely unacceptable.”Where Weiss and Ruby have trouble being honest with one another, Yang isn't as helpful as she thinks she is, and Blake refuses to put her novel collection to good use.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a few years since I sat down and wrote a fic, and I'll be the first to admit that I'm pretty rusty. Still, with Volume 6 coming up, I thought I might as well put this out there before the premiere. I don't plan for this to be a particularly involved story, just some quick fluff and shenanigans that have been rattling around in my head for a while. 
> 
> Anyways, on to the story. Hope y'all enjoy.

One morning in Vale, a young woman was sitting in a small pub. From the outside, the place was pretty unassuming, and to be frank, kind of rundown. The windows each had one or two cracks in them and the brick was dented with mementos of past fights. Despite that, the inside was warm and inviting, and the smell of fresh coffee could be noticed even by passersby. The dark brown booths and tables were all comfortably well-worn from use, orange paint peaked through the mass of picture frames lining the walls, showing just a few of the moments patrons had shared there over the years.

In one particular booth near the back, Weiss lifted a cup of tea about halfway up before putting it down again. She picked up her teaspoon and dipped it into the warm drink, stirring absentmindedly as she ran everything over in her head one more time.

_‘This will be fine,’_ She assured herself for absolutely no reason in particular. She had practiced this (mentally) over a dozen times already and was confident that she had prepared herself for every outcome. There was definitely no reason to be worried.

None at all.

“Hey, ‘morning Weiss!”

The chipper voice calling out to her caused Weiss to bolt straight up in her seat. The spoon twisted in her fingers and just barely escaped slipping out of her hand, a small arc of tea spraying across the table.

A familiar mass of blonde hair came into view from the morning crowd, and Yang quickly slipped into the seat across from Weiss.

“Did I make you wait?” She asked cheerily, not seeming to notice the tea dripping off of Weiss’ wrist.

Grabbing a napkin, Weiss quickly started to mop up as much of the offending liquid as she could.

“Not particularly. What took you?”

Yang rested her head on the palm of her hand and gave a lazy shrug, “I ran into someone I knew.”

“Hmm.”

The sun had barely come up, but the place was already humming with Hunters catching up or downing another round. That was to be expected of course; Hunters were never one to keep the most reasonable of hours, especially when they were just coming back from a job. That was part of this place’s charm; fresh coffee or a stiff drink, and a comfortable place to stay, available at any time of day.

It was probably the reason the two of them met up there so often: Weiss loved the atmosphere, Yang loved the people. The fact that this place also had an almost ridiculous alcohol selection probably didn’t hurt.

After calling out for a cup of dark roast to a passing waitress, Yang turned back to Weiss.

“So what’d you wanna talk about? Everything okay at home?”

“It’s fine,” Weiss said curtly.

“Uh oh, I know that voice” Any trace of sleepiness vanished from as Yang focused her gaze on the other woman.

“What voice? I do not have a voice.”

“Yeah, you do,” Yang nodded, “That’s your _‘Schnees don’t do emotions’_ voice.”

“I don’t-”

“Did you and Rubes get into a fight or something?”

“No!” Weiss snapped, although her expression softened when she saw the concern on Yang’s face. She forced her head down and focused her attention back onto her tea. “...No, really, everything’s been… It’s been going great recently, actually.”

“So why the voice?”

“I _do not-_ ”

“Coffee?”

“What?” Weiss lifted her head up to see a woman standing by the table with a steaming mug in her hands.

“Someone ordered a dark roast?”

“Over here, thanks,” Yang took the cup without missing a beat, and the waitress quickly turned to leave the two to an awkward silence.

Deciding that she had nothing left to lose, Weiss let out a sigh as she let her shoulders drop. Without a word, she reached into her purse and pulled out a small box. Setting it on the table, she lifted up the top to reveal a polished silver ring set with a dark red stone.

Yang’s eyes widened and then she kept shifting her gaze between Weiss and the table so quickly that Weiss was surprised she didn’t get dizzy.

“I-I had it made from one of Myrtenaster’s old couplings. It’s not really traditional, but it seemed l-like…” Weiss’ explanation trailed off as she suddenly found it hard to look Yang in the eyes. ...So much for practice.

Yang took a long sip from her coffee as she kept her eyes trained on Weiss. Although the two had known each other for well  over a decade, it felt like the first time she was actually looking at her.

Finding herself unable to move from her seat, Weiss placed her arms in her lap and squeezed her fists together so tightly her knuckles cracked. After what felt like an eternity trapped underneath a microscope, she reached her limit.

“W-well?! Say something!”

“Hmmm…” Yang let out a long hum as she slowly leaned back into the booth.

“Weiss, I’m sorry...”

Weiss’ blood froze. Her breath stopped and something hot and wet was forming in the corners of her eyes.

“I’m _very_ flattered, but I could never do that to Blake. And Ruby would just be _devastated_.”

Weiss could do nothing but gape for several seconds, before burying her face in her hands.

“Oh my god, could you please take this seriously?” She said, wiping at her eyes with the heels of her palms.

Yang gave her a brief smirk from behind her mug before taking another sip of coffee. She set the cup down to give Weiss her full attention, making sure she was looking right into her eyes.

“You sure about this?”

Weiss took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah.”

“I-I mean I think so.”

Yang raised an eyebrow.

“Pretty sure. Definitely,” Weiss held firm for a good second before her expression finally cracked. “Oh god, is this too soon? It’s too soon, isn’t it?!”

“Uh, Weiss?”

“Goddamn i-it, I knew it” Her breathing had turned ragged and she was starting to shake. “T-this was so _stupid_ , I j-just-”

“H-hey, easy there, Ice Queen,” Quickly getting out of the booth and moving into the seat next to Weiss, Yang wrapped her arm around the smaller woman and managed to wrangle her so that Weiss’ head was resting on her shoulder.

“There ya go.”

“Yang, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Weiss demanded as Yang stroked the top of her head.

“I used to this for Ruby all the time when she needed help getting calmed down. Always worked like a charm.”

“I’m not a little kid,” Weiss huffed. “...I didn’t say stop.”

Yang gave a motherly smile as she kept petting.

“You’ve been holding that in for a while, huh?”

“...Just a bit, yes.”

“Am I the first person you’ve talked to about this?”

“...Yes.”

“Feel better?”

“...A little.”

“You know there’s no way Ruby’s gonna say no, right?”

“...Hopefully.”

The two stayed seated like that as Weiss worked to regain her composure.

Finally, when she was satisfied that she had gotten a grip, Yang asked, “So… Is it too soon for me to start calling you 'Little Sis'?”

Weiss glared up at her, “Yang, I’m older than you.”

Yang just smiled and gave her head another few pets for good measure, “You’re marrying my little sister, so that automatically makes you my little sis now, too.”

“YANG!” Weiss turned bright red and immediately the two apart, swatting away Yang’s arm.

“It’s way too soon to talk about getting m-mar...ma…” Weiss made a choking sound and looked like she was about to suffocate. Her face had gone so red it was starting to turn purple. “I still have to ask her, damn it!”

Yang chuckled and Weiss strongly suspected she was trying to fight the urge to ruffle her hair, “Aww, you two are going to be so much fun...”

Weiss rolled her eyes, “I’m so glad you approve.”

“Weeelllll, mostly, yeah.”

“Excuse me?”

Yang shrugged and flashed Weiss an infuriatingly smarmy grin, “It’s just, a ruby’s a little on the nose, don’t you think?”

“Ah. That,” Weiss folded her hands in her lap and turned away sheepishly, “T-that’s not actually a ruby. It’s a… A piece of high grade Fire Dust I had rendered mostly inert and cut to size.”

“I’m sorry, _‘mostly inert’_?”

Weiss rolled her eyes, “There may be a small... Very _infinitesimally small_ chance that it could be reactivated. Strictly hypothetically, of course.”

“You’re not seriously planning on proposing to my sister with an explosive?”

“It suits her, don’t you think?” The barest hint of a smile crossed Weiss’ face.

Yang laughed, “I guess that’s true.”

“So what’s the plan? How are you gonna pull this off?”

“O-oh, um,” Weiss stammered, “W-well, I thought that I’d get the two of us alone. Together. Somewhere romantic…”

“And…” Yang waved her hand, urging her to keep going.

“And then… hmm…”

Yang looked at her in disbelief.

“You have no idea what you’re going to do, do you? Oh my god, _Weiss Schnee_ doesn’t have a plan!”

“I thought I’d figure it out after I got the ring done, okay?! I just… Didn’t expect it to be this difficult,” Weiss grit her teeth and desperately tried to fight turning a fresh shade of red. "That's why I need your help."

Yang leaned back into her seat and slowly let out a sigh.

“Okay. Well, it’s simple, isn’t it? You just get down on one knee and pop the question.”

“That is completely unacceptable.”

“How did I know you were going to say that?”

Weiss lifted up her head proudly, some of her determination coming back as she remembered why she had come to Yang in the first place, “I’m only going to have one shot to propose to Ruby. It has to go perfectly.”

“All right, I get it,” Yang grinned and swung her arm around Weiss’ neck. Weiss let out a small yelp as she was suddenly dragged in close. “Don't you worry, Weiss, with the two of us working together, we’ll definitely come up with a proposal that’ll woo her pants off!”

“I trust that you don’t mean that literally,” Weiss muttered, her face still a bit flushed.

Yang raised an eyebrow, still grinning, “Do you want it to be?”

Weiss didn’t bother to dignify that with a response and settled for clicking her tongue. Still, she couldn’t help feeling the weight that had been pressing down her shoulders for the last few weeks getting much lighter now that she knew she had Yang on her side.

She was right, of course; the two of them combined knew more about Ruby than anybody else in the world, possibly even more than Ruby herself. With the proper amount of time and planning, they would be more than prepared for whatever could possibly be thrown their way!

“Hey, girls!” Weiss whipped her neck around to see one Jaune Arc had come up to their booth, a plastic-capped paper cup in one hand. “What’s up?”

The two women quietly shared a quick glance at each other as Jaune’s attention fell to the small box on the table, the ring still on display for the world to see.

His eyes widened and he looked back to the two awkwardly, “Oh, uh… S-so which one of you-”

“Not me,” Yang held up her hands and shook her head.

Weiss brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose and inhaled sharply.

_‘Fuck it.’_

“R-right. Congrats, I guess. I’ll, uh… Bye-” Jaune took a step back and started to turn around when Weiss grabbed onto his sleeve, not bothering to look up.

“Take a seat, Jaune. You’re a part of this now.”

“Seriously?”

Weiss brought up her free hand, a small white glyph spinning dangerously between her fingers.

“I _could_ just leave you in a block of ice for the next few weeks, if you’d prefer.”

“N-nah, I think I’m good,” Jaune hastily dropped into the free seat in the booth and hesitantly pumped his fist. “Go team?”

“So, what’s the plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, then thanks for reading.
> 
> And if so, thoughts? Comments? Spelling mistakes?
> 
> Let me know and I'll see y'all next chapter.


End file.
